When Destiny Clashes Chakara Ancient Warrior Ninja
by taquila sheena
Summary: It's the beginning when Razabub meets Zithilda the witch, she is destined to be Queen and a powerful Witch and she is trying to get her greatest adversary Razabub to be by her side. Will she succeed? Will he become his true destiny a powerful Warrior?


Chapter One

When Destiny Clashes

Day one

Dear Diary,

Today the sun is shining the breeze is warm to the skin and embraces you like an invitingwarm blanket. There isn't a cloud in the sky and I think I should take my prize Stallion out for a ride through the valley Father is out on errands to get things for the crops and mother is happily bakingtrinkets and pie for tonight's supper. As I sit here in the field I notice yonder somethingthat is catchingmy eye, I shall ride over yonder and check it out! Entry continued, I saw the most amazingcreature today, he is just breath taking, he has the most deepest blue eyes I have ever seen and he was traininghe said, he is quite dabber and charmingI can't stop thinking of him. He makes me feel a warmness that I am not accustom to. His name is Razabub what an unique name. He looks to be a Warrior and I don't know if he will even fathom wanting me the way I want him. But, being my family is full of ancestry of Witches and Warlocks if he don't want me I will make him. We shall have a child and a castle, maids and all the things I desire. I will go back tomorrow and see him again.

Zithilda

Day one

Dear Journal,

Today it was like any other except for one interesting event happened I met a girl named Zithilda she was so beautiful long flowing hair and deep sea blue eyes. She had such an amazing prize stallion who I have seen in many tournaments in town. He is quite the graceful beast. She is coming back tomorrow and we shall chat some more. I have been training for a long time and my muscles grow stronger and eyes weary under the hot sun I crave for thirst but in my family line I'm learning to survive in dire circumstances. Generations of true Warriors and the worst is about to come. I just hope that I am ready for the battle ahead of me and don't lose focus on the prize. TOTAL ELIMINATION OF EVIL on our beautiful world!

Razabub

Day two

Dear Diary,

Today is the day I shall give it all I can muster and I WILL get him to be mine! I will take my prize stallion and ride to the valley and encounter my future husband if all fails then I will come back to the mansion and cast a spell and I WILL HAVE HIM! The sun is shining the breeze is slightand I will put a touch of odorless potion in the canteen I have for him before he knows what hits him I will make my move. Either way by morning Razabub will be the one and we shall marry and have children. Together we shall reign and Uzep will be our Kingdom forever. I will rise up Dorazen and he will obey my every command and the Zelopians will bow in fear and worship me. The crops will always be full and bountiful, the sun shall not shine for 30 days and the creatures of Hell shall do my bidding and fear will be my virtue.

Zithilda

Day two

Dear Journal

It's back to the valley and more training. Drats! It's another sunny day so I will be tested again. In the valley there is no water for 5 miles and in 10 hours of training the only relief I will get is when I get him tonight. It's five thirty in the morning so if I want to make the best of it I better get a move on. I wonder if Zithilda will be coming by. In a way I am hoping not she's more of a distraction, an annoyance, it is like a kid making a futile attempt to obtain something they cannot get. I have to train real hard today Father says a storm is brewing and I HAVE to be ready. So I will bring a small canteen of food and water to have when I get to my destination then hopefully it will suffice enough to get me through hopefully I can sneak it because Father will be in an uproar. Forgive me Father, for I normally don't disobey you but it is such a long journey and I am hungry and ridden with thirst,a small amount can't possibly hurt.

Razabub

The sun was blazing hot and the breeze had become stagnant Razabub had been walking for an hour and still had 4 miles to go to his destination. Sweat was pouring down his tanned chiseled face and getting into his deep blue eyes and the salt was burning like a candle. He stopped for a moment and put down his gear to take off his shirt and take a swig from his canteen. He knew in his heart it was wrong but he figured it couldn't hurt, besides his Father was good but he knew he wasn't a fortuneteller so he wouldn't tell,( what my Father doesn't know won't hurt him, well won't hurt me that is) Razabub thought to himself. He then trudged on to the Valley. After a few hours and pausing every mile and a half to take a few sips from his canteen he noticed that he'd have to conserve now or he'd be facing dehydration after hours of training. When he finally got to the Valley he put down his gear and started his basic stretches. He was amazingly graceful as Zithilda watched him from a distance. She had left a couple hours earlier and snuck out away from her Mansion so she could go to the Valley and start her her mission to get the man she wanted. But before she left she put a drug into a canteen and was seeing that it was scorching out she knew he would not refuse plans were going well she thought to herself and soon she knew she'd get her prize, even if it was from an unwilling participant. She was actually betting on that fact.

Razabub was now into his training for three hours and realized he now had no more water, but he could not go back home his Father would be angry and send him back til morningwith much more gear as punishment. He was lookingto the skies and seeing Scatwaggits hovering the above and he knew all they were waiting for was him to dehydrate and die so they can come down to an easy meal. "Not today!" he yelled at them "Go away, I can do this and look somewhere else to eat!". With a smile on her face Zithilda turned her Stallion around and came back up from a direction he could see her coming. "I never thought I'd say this but I am actually happy to see that girl today, annoying and all" Razabub said softly to himself. "Hello, my good Sir you look parched may I be of some assistance? I have brought some things for I was going to have a stroll today and have myself a picnic but I have enough for to share if you'd like?" Zithilda said coyly. Razabub could not tell her to leave for his good nature and well mannered up bringing taught him to respect women so he said " Zithilda it is nice to see you, and I am feeling a little parched do you have some food and water to share that would be so kind my Lady ?". Zithilda was now beaming inside she figured she'd put the poisoned water aside for now and see if on just good looks and charm alone would get him into her grasp.

They sat for hours laughing and talking to Zithilda she thought now may be a good time to see if she can make a date for the next day. She was about to say "Razabub would you like to meet again tomorrow here" when Razabub noticed the sun was setting and he was real angry at her for keeping him all day from practice. He said "Zithilda if I didn't know better I think you purposely came here today foil my training and stall me from my duties, I wish you to leave please and for now on I think it's best we don't talk. I have really important things to do and no time for unpleasant conversations that stand in my way from my destiny!" She was so upset she said " Well, My good Sir if this is how you treat a Lady after she fed and quenched you all day long then I think you are right, I have never been so insulted in my whole life their are many who would bask in my presenceand kneel before my every word! If you think you've heard the last of this then you are quite sadly mistaken!". Zithilda then put down the tainted water canteen and the last bit of food she had set aside to mask the effects of the poison til Razabub got home and said" Well I'm not a screw like you so I'm going to leave these for you since you are going to need them obviously and by the way keep them I never want to see you again!

Zithilda jumped on her Stallion and before Razabub could speak she was gone."What a spoiled little brat, how dare she speak to me like that," Razabub thought, he paced for a time combing over the events of the day in his mind he decided to do his Zen training to calm down before he headed back home because coming in angry would raise too many questions he didn't want to answer. He thought he just wanted this day over, go home eat, shower then got to his quarters and pray he could get out early to do his training he had alot to catch up on. He was 18 years old and coming to the pinnacle of his turning. He knew he made a huge mistake of telling that Zithilda about his destiny but thankfully he thought it wasn't enough and just maybe she didn't pay attention in the heat of their argument. His father always told him to be careful of who knew about his secret for the wrong hands could be peril to his demise. Zithilda arrived home and as she put her prize winning Stallion back into his stable her big brother Zag was standing at the barn door. Startled she begged of him not to tell a living soul. Zag just chuckled and said "dear sister, why now do you think that I would betray you like that?" Zithilda still in a huff responded not so kind;y to her older brother and said "what are you laughing at! You too dare to mock me?" Zag then stopped laughing and said "my dear sister we are destined to be great I know you are maturing and I will help you with your quest" before he could finish his statement Zithilda quirked " and my pretail my dear brother what are you talking about?" "Silence Zithilda!" Zag was growing quite annoyed at his little sister's higher than thou attitude. All of a sudden a burst of lightning flashed through the air and Zithilda quieted abruptly.

Zag's eyes were a bright orange and he seemed to grow another five extra feet and Zithilda never saw him angry before but realized pretty fast it wasn't something she would want to experience again. Now terrified she quickly humbled herself and knelt down bowing her head to her brother who was towering 30 feet tall and had the look of smiting her, and said softly "my dear brother I am truly sorry for angering you with my abrasive attitude I want to be your student and be taught by the Master, please I beg of you do not smite me, tears were running down her rosy cheeks ", seeing this Zag'sanger started to subside for after all it was his baby sister and she was destined to be powerful and the pair of them would bring Uzep to its knees. He became less angry and more amused at the sight of Zithilda's grovelling. "My dear sister, rise and gaze into my eyes for the first lesson I am about to teach you and may it serve you well" Zag said more tersely but without anger. Zithilda arose and stared into her brothers bright green eyes, she knew not to flinch or it would be her demise. Finally he broke off the glaring gaze and inside Zithilda sighed a breath of relief then she spoke more in confidence in herself than arrogance "Brother I have stared into the eyes of the devil and di not flinch, I stood my ground with held held high, I am ready to take my destiny and rule Uzep with you and I will first do a spell and get my adversary to my servant by my side and bare us many children. I will be Queen someday and rule the universe!

Zag broke out in an uncontrollable boisterous laugh that the ground literally shook and clouds formed in the sky and it started pouring as the tears fell from his eyes from the more he thought of what Zithilda just said he was in hysterics. Then naturally it dawned on his little sister how she must have looked a moment ago and she too was rolling on the ground laughing til her sides hurt. These were the moments she cherished with Zag. After awhile they finally calmed back down and Zag took his little sister by the hand and told her to cover her eyes."No peeking Little One til I say so Ok?" Zag said to Zithilda. "Yes big brother I promise, " she replied softly. She knew she could trust him with her life and most of hers there were not many she could say that about. It seemed like forever but Zag brought Zithilda for a walk through the forest about a mile then back tracked around in a circle to the Eat side of the Castle. There was a wall with a indentation that only Zag knew at the moment for he's the one who put it told Zithilda to now cover her eyes too so she did sort of. Zag comfortable in thinking after what happened before Zithilda would not disobey him. He said these words :

Alacai Alacai zene pouize el dora

I command thee

Alacai zene pouize el dora x3

The wall started to shift and the invisible glowing blue line appeared and the huge stone wall shifted with a grating noise, he took his sisters hand and pulled away her hands from her ears and said "keep them closed still sister". Zag took her hand again and told her her to follow carefully and hug the wall. It was so dark and the stone stair case went spiraling down a few feet down to the dungeon area."Okay Little sister you may open your eyes as she did there was a beautiful glowing blue spinning orb spinning in the middle of the air. She was in complete awe. As she was so fixated on the orb her brother said: "Tolz en Zibade!" and the room lit up and there was a huge slab in the middle of the room, red lighted candles lit up in the form of a pentagram, on the leftside of the stone slab were a huge pot, a small pot, a stunning jewel en cresteddagger and a huge book on a wooden stand. Zithilda gasped and jumped for a moment "what is this Zag I'm afraid?" Zag said "this is the beginning of your destiny my child, this is in a short time you will be ruling the deepest darkest things that go bump in the night except for you will be there Queen and they will do your bidding, but for now we shall teach you small things first ok?" Zithilda couldn't help but get an ego boost so excitedly she said "Yes! Let's begin" Every day Zag would be training his her and she would be getting stronger in time.

Razabub was sitting in in his meditative state in the valley without realizing the time and what Zithilda was up too. After time he awoke and saw it was now dark and his stomach was telling him to eat so he noticed that Zithilda left a canteen and food behind and decided since it was 5 miles back to his Mansion he would eat and drink a little first. The sky was so beautiful the Scatwaggits had gone realizing they too were hungry and wouldn't be eating here tonight, the stars were beaming so bright and it would give him enough light to get back . Finally he arose and headed back after a few miles he stopped and realized he still had the canteen with water and thought he'd better finish it before he got home and throw the canteen in the bushes so he wouldn't get caught by his Father in which would be home now sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace and a glass of his tantalizing scotch. He gulped back the water and threw the canteen in the bush and started a slow jog the last half mile. As he closing in home he the poison was working faster because of the adrenaline and when he reached the door home he started getting foggy and disoriented. He waited a few minutes then entered "Hello Father, Mother how was your day?" His mother smiled and his Father said" it's late son how come you're coming in at this hour?" Razabub thought quickly and replied "Father I was meditating after a long day's training and lost track of time I am sorry it won't happen again, forgive me" His Father was satisfied and let him go off to his quarters.

He took his shower and laid down upon his satin bed and pondered the days events and thought how rude he was to Zithildawho was just trying to be kind. It didn't sit well with him for he was brought up to be a gentlemen always respect your lesser vessels, ( yes even when they are a pain in the side my Father would say) thought Razabub. He slowly started to drift away into sleep. Before he did he figured he would make amends if he ever got to see her agian. Zithilda was up in her room and and tookout her sell book. She pulled back her rug and sat in the middle of the circle she drew from her own blood, she had all she needed she took a piece of Razabub with her back and said " well Razabubyou really picked the wronggirl to annoy today but my heart forgives you and now you will wake in the morning and you shall be mine!" She took his single hair that was on the blanket and a strand of hers with a heart locket she had been given as a child and threw them together in the pot. She then added a droplet of her blood and some Rosewart, and a bit of water and chanted her spell:

Zyan, Lady of love and all that's pure in the heart

Make these two souls be one and never part

If one should and want to go

Then you may capture that ones soul

If he stays and he shall die

He rules the heavens up in the sky

If somehow the spell does break

Then you decide what is his fate

Zyan let your will be done! x3

All of a sudden there was a flash of red, green, blue, purple and pink, the pot bubbled and boiled then a burst of white light and the most beautiful face floating in mid air even when angry Zithildaonly saw long blond hair and glowing red eyes eyes, then the words came to Zithilda " Dear child, you have summoned me but m\what makes you think you're strong enough to demand such things of me whose been around for much longer than you? I will grant you the person you want but these are what I'm offering in the end you have less than a minute to decide or come back in 1000 years!" With this offering I will grant you The man you want with love so true He will sit by your right hand Together you will rule the land If he leaves the spell will break Your Brothers soul I will take He will be an angry silhouette It will be you who would have to fret You will be tormented every day causing you to go insane Power will be your demise So make sure that this is wise!

"The time starts now Zithilda, what's your choice?" Zithilda wanted Razabub so bad to rule the land and the demons that she and her selfish attitude didn't hesitate for one moment and she took the deal. Zyan was now gone and Zithilda exhausted went to bed and went to sleep forgetting the fact that she just doomed her own brother the one who sacrificed everything and always took care of her for a man that was destined to destroy her anyways.

The next morning felt different to Razabubhe went downstairs and was actually singingto himself he grabbed his Mother and twirled her around dancing and his Father asked him "Are you okay son?" "Yes Father why do you ask I feel absolutely fantastic! I will be heading to the Valley soon to do some training is that okay Father?" His Father was a real smart man and knew there was something wrong but he said "Yes son you may go but make sure you come back on time today" Razabub ate and drank then headed off to the Valley, His Father King Groal had asked his henchmen to keep an eye on his son today but keep their distance and make sure they don't lose sight of him all day and follow him back home too. They happily obliged their Majesty Orders and headed to the barn and mounted their horses. They followed him all the 5 miles there and watched him, Razabub arrived at his spot and tookoff his shirt for today was another hot one luckily for his sake there was a slight breeze so he wouldn't be so thirsty. As he was training Zithilda had already got up and dressed ate and grabbed her Stallion and headed back to the Valley too. She sat today for awhile watching him and he could feel her this time. He was close to ending his training for winter was arriving and that meant his change was coming upon him fast. He let a smile and a wink towards Zithilda's direction and she blushed and giggled a little. She knew she was going to have him as she was about to ride upon him though she was unexpectedly stopped as one of the King's henchman grabbed her by the shoulder." Who might you be Miss and why are you here?" Bronze was a huge man 6 foot 8 inches tall, a long beard, super muscular and definately not the kindest to strangers especially ones to close for comfort to the next King in line to His Majesty's throne. "I - I am Zithilda Sir, I mean no harm I am a passer by and and I come here every day since I was young with my Stallion to run him for the Town's Tournaments,Please let me go and I promise I will not return." Bronze looked into the young woman's eyes and Zithildabeing a witch masked the deceit and just luckily was let go. "You may go then for the next month these are sacred grounds and you shall not enter, do you understand Miss Zithilda?""Zithilda was internally pissed but with the spell in place she knew it won't be long then she would have her prize so she agreed and went back to her Castle.

A week went by and the King's henchmen noticed that Zithilda didn't return and the report back to his Father was that Razabubwas doingvery well on his training coming alongon schedule and that the girl hasn't returned in a week. They asked if they should continue watching and the King said to give it a couple of more weeks so the obliged. Now a month went by and Zithilda was not happy she was stewing in her room for weeks every day she tried to go to Razabub and everyday she spotted the posse so she had enough and and conjured up another spell this time it was for to be invisible to the watchers but not to Razabub. She again waited and the next day tried again but to her surprise they formed a circle around him now. She thought what better time than now to get to the man she wanted so badly. She got off her Stallion and walked over slowly, the spell worked they didn't see her so she said to Razabub "shhhh, go on as you are and just listen" so he did. "I want you to sneak out tonightand come here I will send for you my Stallion don't ask questions just be ready at midnight and he will be a quarter mile in to pick you up ok." Zithilda whispered then gave Razabub a kiss on the cheek and ran off. When he headed home that night he noticed he couldn't sleep so he got up got dressed and snuckout at midnight. As he walked there was Zithildas Stallion "hey there big boy are you lost?" Razabub asked. The Stallion whinnied and bowed down for him to climb up. "Okay I will get on We should get you home, Zithilda will be going stark crazy if you're missing when she awakes" He said to the Stallion. The moon shone so brightly and the stars were so beautiful the Stallion galloped with such grace and the power in the beast was quite evident. All of a sudden he slowed down and Razabub tried to get him to keep going but when he approached the Valley he stopped and refused to move farther. Razabub noticed a small light and a blanket , the Stallion bowed down and he had no choice but to get off. "Okay biy point taken, wow someone went to some trouble to get me here huh?" Razabub spoke to the Stallion. Of course he didn't answer he was a horse.

Out from behind the bushes Zithilda appeared and Razabub was startled at first , she was so beautiful. Zithildahad a flowingwhite gown, a little cleavage showing , her blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight and her golden blond hair just flowed down her breasts. Naturally Razabub was quite smitten and didn't refuse her advances. Zithilda asked "were you followed?" Razabub said "no I was not followed I couldn't sleep snuck out and started walking , came across your Stallion and thought I'd return him so you wouldn't be worried when you got up" Zithilda said" How sweet of you Razabub come sit with me for awhile" He walked towards her and she took his hand in hers and walked to the blanket after an hour she kissed him and to his surprise he kissed her ended up making mad passionate love for along King feeling uneasy awoke and went to his son's room and noticed he was gone. He sounded the alarm and his henchmen went off immediately. Bronze had a feeling he knew where Razabub was and that the witch had something to do with it. He called a party with him and told them to be careful this witch was clever and she had ways to get out of things by mind the henchmen got to Razabub Zithilda kissed Razabub and said goodbye. The men approached and yelled out "where's the witch?" "what witch? " Razabub replied, "why am I here?" "Sir we request you come with us and we shall escort you home you Father is quite worried" said Bronze. Razabub was confused but hoped on the horse with Bronze and headed home. As he got in his home his Father asked him" Son were did you go and what happened I was quite worried and your poor Mother is beside herself, she is in her quarters I shall go and tell her you're home okay and then we will talk in the morning before I leave is that understood? In the mean time I will post guards outside your room til morning get some sleep son" Razabubwas so tired and spent it was a longday and he was quite baffled of why he was home with Bronze and gettinga lecture from Father in the morning.

In the morning morning the King approached his son and asked him to join him in his den, Razabub went quietly and sat down to hear what his Father had to say. "Son for some time now I have noticed something not right with you, the men found a canteen in the bushes and we found it was laced with a toxin, can you explain in your words why is that so?" Razabub squirmed in his seat for a moment and thought back then carefully replied" Yes Father I am truly sorry but it was a scorching hot day and I thought to bring some water and food with me I figured you wouldn't know and I wasn't going to tell you, for that I am sorry father I know you've told me over and over that I am destined to be great and a true Warrior must learn to survive for days with nothing and live with less than others I disobeyed and I ask for forgiveness" His father admired the fact his son owned up to what he did but still angry that he did it. "Son did you meet anyone that day?" asked the King. Razabub was really blown away that his Father already knew things and was wondering how much he really gathered. "Yes Father I met a young Lady Zithilda, she brought water and food" Razabub was now wondering where is this all going. "Son in a few months you will begin to transform into your true self, the ultimate Warrior Ninja, the girl you met is a descendant from the Salem witches they are not a myth and she is quite dangerous, she will ruin you if you let her in too close I tell you this to protect you my Son and please promise me you will not see her ever again and maintain your training" This really didn't sit well with Razabub, (is this true what my Father is saying, it can't be Zithilda she is so sweet and we made love last night it just can't be true) he thought, but he knew in his heart his Father would not make up nonsense.

It was torture for Zithilda for the next few months for she was with child and she didn't want her parents to find out. She continued to keep up on her spells with her Brother Zag and when she felt the baby move she knew life was going to change dramatically so she conjured up another spell that would carry on the through generations and millenniums to come. She knew it was a girl and her name would be Menzia if anything should ever happen to her before her coming of age then she would come back again in a new family and she would rule that world demons would bow to her and humans would fear her. She would be a well kept secret and the parents that bore her would be grateful as there would be a knock at the door with a newborn daughter in a special basket will be delivered to them they would protect her from the enemies and keep her well. If they failed they would die along with all their descendants before. The pot was ready the candles set now she performed her spell:

Dimeann mother and protector of all innocent and pure

I come to thee to protect my unborn from the evil lure

She will be alone in this cruel world and even though I am one of them she must not die

I know I will rule and be ruler of this land I shall not tell you no lie

Menzia must come to be

And her true form must be hidden from all to see

Dimeann come to me and grant me my wish! x3

Dimeann arose from the pot and she was glowing as a Mother would, she said to Zithilda " I will grant you your wish my child but only one thing though its going to be my way." You will have less than a moment to decide. "Not again" Zithilda said. " Fine, you know there is coming a time all you will fear me" Zithilda was angry because the second time she is told what is the outcome and it always seems not to be in her favor, she was really sick of it. "You dare get angry with me child I can leave now and you get nothing if you wish" Dimeann quipped. "No! I'm sorry okay whatever your terms are I will take it" Zithilda kept quiet she was in no shape yet to push her way around with the Elder Gods and Goddess's so she listened intently as Dimeann said her chant:

A baby is something born pure and true

This child will not ever belong to you

Your evilness will never find

The child you left behind

If by chance this spell is broken

Your life will be at the hands of your child's token

True love will break the spell

In closing I will see you in rot in Hell!

"Well, Zithilda I'm counting, " 6 5 4 3 "Okay!" I accept your terms. "Good girl my child and sleep well for you will not remember this when you wake you're only going to think you got your wish" Dimeann said and in a flash was gone. Zithilda felt sleepy and went to didn't believe his Father for he thought is was preposterous that sweet Zithilda would be a descendant from the Salem Witches. He went to Valley every day hoping to see her and do his training. Time for him was nearing when he was going to transform into his more pure state and since time went by his Father called off the Henchmen and left his son to his duties. Zithilda was getting very impatient waiting so decided tomorrow she would go see Razabub in the Valley she 4 months pregnant now and she thought she would tell him. Just maybe she still could have her way and he being a Noble and Honorable man just might do the rightthing.

Dear Diary,

I have been waiting for so very long to tell the Father of my child that we made a miracle that night four months ago and I for the first time in my existence am very scared. He may not react very well, then again he doesn't know and the posse hasn't helped in my approaching him either but I know they have given up on the watchful eye on Razabub through my spells and I intend at any cost to tell him. I am hoping he will just marry me and we can raise our child but he world and mine are different, unless I do another spell to unite us it may be my only chance for happiness. I will sleep now and yes tomorrow is the day! I'm a little excited now, Thank you my only true friend in which I can always tell my darkest thoughts and feelings without chastise and scrutiny.

Zithilda

Dear Journal,

It's been a gruelling four months of guards outside my door Bronze and the gang watching my every move and can't sleep much for my Father said the girl I love is a witch. How can he judge her that way he taught me better than that. I have misgivings now about him for the first time in all my years. Again I have to go tomorrow to train and I sure am hoping to see her. How can I forget that night besides a witch could not fake that! It was magical and the moon shining made it more so. The picnic was delightful and that kiss was unforgettable. She stays within my heart. I have to see her again!

Razabub

Zag came to his sister and and said" Come with me my little one today we are going to the dungeon and I will teach you lesson two." Zithilda didn't want to she really wanted to go to the Valley and see Razabub but she knew better than to disobey Zag from her last experience " Okay my big Brother I will go" she replied unenthusiatic. They went to the wall and and again he told her cover her ears so she did and he chanted

Alacai Alacai zene pouize el dora

I command thee

Alacai zene pouize el dora x3

The door opened and Zag removed her hands from her ears," now you may follow me down" Zag told Zithilda. She followed step by step and hugged the wall eventually she would get good enough to hover like her big brother. She wondered how he did that but didn't dare inquire til the time was right. The room glowed with a bright blue light again and all the candles lit up, that never did cease to amaze Zithilda it was like child opening a gift. Zag went to his big book and opened it up and chanted:

I call forth the demons of pain

Together we shall reign

The people of Uzep will kneel

Their souls are yours with no appeal

Come forth for your first sacrifice is here

It's something that I hold quite dear

Zithilda was now really petrified with that last statement and with tears she asked "Dear brother you are not possibly sacrificing me are you?" Zag was a bit annoyed at that question and and said " No my child it's not you, now be quiet and let me finish you do not want to angry the demons" he said wiping her tears away and smiled a real coy smile.

Let their fear motivate you to serve me

Let their shed blood run cold and deep

Let their screams be heard by Dorazan

Let their skin boil and skulls melt like quick sand

Let the salt of their tears bring him up from their lies

We shall reign the land the and skies x3

All of a sudden the ground shook violently beneath them and the Altar slab started to sink within the ground, there was a loud freight train noise and all Zithildacould think of was if not who was it then it hit like a brick in the head ( oh my Lord it's momma and poppa he is going to sacrifice our parents, I can't bear to witness this I gotta to find away out somehow) Zithilda thought but it was too late! The immense shaking and rumbling made a cave in by the entrance and the ugliest, meanest, 6 headed big razor toothed, snake tongued, beauty yellow eyed, long ell like neck creature arose from the dark open pit. She turned to see that in a dark corner to her right was her parents tied up to a rafter by chains and blind folded, her brother had brought them there that night and poisoned their bed time drinks so they wouldn't put up a fight when they were bound and gagged. The mother was the first to open her eyes and saw this beast a half an inch from her face she tried to scream but couldn't then the Father awoke and he witnessed his Son laughing as the Creature first toiled with its meal with small cuts and then slid its snake like tongue up her cheek slowly, then she really freaked and in one swoosh it engulfed her whole spitting out her diamond ring hitting it in the face deliberately of her husband. As the 6 heads approached the Father he looked stone cold into his son's eyes and then his crying daughters with the look of "why are you doing this to me and your sister?" but his fate was worse all six heads grabbed him and ripped him to shreds! Zithilda could not help it she burst out into tears when the next thing Zag said really freaked her out, " Don't you dare shed a tear for those wretched peasants, they would kill you before that child you bear is even born and you will not be Queen of the land nor would your child be able to do our bidding even into the outer realms of this galaxy!" Zag retorted.

Zithilda said "But how did you know Brother I didn't tell no one?" Zag replied back with a smile. Razabub was training all day but he noticed the sky had gone pitch black to the East and then he saw Weird creatures flocking to the sky he had a real uneasy feeling and he headed back home earlier today than normal. When he got in Bronze and the others were getting ready what to him looked like a battle. Razabub ran towards the armour and gear when a huge hand grabbed him, it was his Father and said" Son this is not yours to fight, yours will come in due time remember patience is a virtue and your time is neer so go into the den and be by your Mothers side til we come back okay?" Well Razabub learned that his Father knew stuff and there was no way of joining this one without the couple of thousand obedient eyes watching him so he went to the den and sat with his Mother. The Easterly sky that a few hours ago was beaming a beautiful light from the sun was blackened with thousands of fraggats, these were flesh eating heat seeking torpedoes that with lightning speed went put seeking their first meals. The villagers were terrified and started to try to out run them but many didn't make it, their eyes were sucked out of their skulls, skin slurped off like a kid drinking a slushee trough a straw,and some were running into the ground troops of Begratens vicious yellow and green eyed creatures 10 feet tall razor teeth and claws that riped them apart like rag dolls for the the Hell dogs to come and finish the scrap.

Zithilda didn't know what to do so see begged of her brother to stop them before their were no people to rule. SO Zag did another chant:

To the demons big and small

I order you to withdraw

It is I that rule you here

By my side you must adhere

We will rule with terror and pain

Bring on Darkness and rain

Come and obey me your Master of sky and land

The end is near enough at hand

I COMMAND THEE!

The henchmen all geared up for war now were bewildered for all of a sudden there was a huge blast across the sky and the sun re shone brightly and not a single sight of anything left of the demons. They knew this had to be impossible they were not all insane but yet nothing. Zithilda was relieved there was still some people left to rule and that was too terrifying to bare. Being months away from giving birth she was scared that the trauma of today would hurt the unborn child so she asked if she could go rest in her room. Zag said "Yes my sister you may go now and just a hint of advice I know all, see all and hear all, so next time do not try to fool me or you will be truly sorry" Zithilda kept that in mind and replied "Okay Zag, I want to go to my room to cast a spell to make sure my baby is okay" Zag said" It is and he rubbed her belly" She had this uncontrollable feeling to go to her room and sleep but the next morning she had no ideal how she got in her bed. She started to wonder if she had a nightmare til she ran downstairs to hug her parents but there were no parents to hug. A huge piece of her heart died that moment and now the cold hearted conniving manipulative side was slowly seeping in. Razabub was dumbfounded when Father came back in an hour after he left. "What happened Father you're all back so soon?" "I don't want to discuss it, just poor me some scotch will you son and leave me be for a bit" The King asked in a most bewildered look and have solemn. If Razabub didn't know any better he would think his Father was going senile. They never spoke of that day, as usual Razabub went to the Valley and trained but today he was met with a real big surprise, it was Zithilda. "ZITHILDA!" he bellowed all excited to see her "oh have I missed you so" He grabbed her up into his strong arms and started to cry, "Zithilda, sweet Zithilda why are you crying my dear?" Razabub inquired softly "Have I hurt you, I am truly sorry if I did I'm so happy to see you is all". Zithilda wept and said " Razabub I have missed you so too but you must sit I have something to tell you" He sat down while Zithilda told him that since he had last saw her four months ago the passions of that night did not go without notice and he was going to have a baby.

His face was in total surprise and he looked at her to see if she was kidding but when he realized she wasn't all he could say was" Really? A baby? Us?


End file.
